vampire knight 2
by Last of A dying breed
Summary: a new student rock howard king of fighters ps2 game half human half vampire he wants to know who killed his parents why and does zero know something he doesn't or kaname has something to do with this i only add chapters when i get a review 4 my story
1. Chapter 1

"I'm alone my family is dead" rock cried as he walked through the leaves from fall, rock continued to walk as he came across cross academy a boarding school with a day class and night class, the night class had a secret the day class didn't know the knight class was full of vampires!

"I wonder if anyone is home?" rock slowly began to lose his balance as he walked up to the headmasters doorstep then he passed out. Kaname Kuran walked up to his passed out body "poor little half breed you shouldn't be out here like this you can't survive in this world alone." Kaname picked up rock then knocked on the headmaster's door.

Kaname explained about the rock and what he saw happened he told him everything abou rock just by smelling him"I'll look after him it will be all right" Kaname left out the headmaster went to wake up Yuki the headmasters adopted daughter Kaname Kuran saved her life from a vampire that fell into a level "E" when she was six and zero he didn't want to be adopted by the headmaster but he just decided to stay with him and his family was also killed by a vampire but a pure blood who wanted his brother but she was recently killed by kaname.

All of thier families were killed thats why headmaster wants pafiscim so vampires and humans can co-exist "YUKI KIRYU WAKE UP THERE IS SOMEONE I WANT YOU TO MEET!!" yelled the headmaster "you didn't have to yell"said Yuki and zero as they walked downstairs "This is rock howard his family was murdered by vampire hunters and he is a half breed" explained the headmaster zero looked at him then smelled him "So his mother is a pure blood and his father was human and now he will live with us and attend cross academy" said the headmaster "So will he attend day class or night class" said Yuki

"He will attend both since hes half and half" said the headmaste Yuki and zero looked at each other then looked at the headmaster

"also we start school tommorrow" said zero with a weird face"You and him will be sharing a dorm room and the best part he can't fall into "level E"" said the headmaster smileing rock suddenly woke up and looked around he didn't know were he was then he looked at zero then he jumped at him "you bastard you killed my family!" yelled rock Yuki and the headmaster pulled him off "were am I who are you people!" he yelled again

"I'm headmaster cross im in charge of this school this is zero and this is my daughter yuki" he explained to rock he told him what kaname did to help him and how he found him on his door step. "so your mother is a pure blood and your father is a human vampire hunter?" asked the headmaster confused "yes" replied rock "i don't even know how it hapened" said rock "i know one thing my family was killed by that boy right there i reamember your face" said rock pointing at zero.

"I DON'T NEED THIS CRAP IM GOING TO BED!" yelled Zero "he couldn't have could he" said yuki confused "I-i-i can't reamember my families name purpose anything about them but i know he killed" yuki looked at him worried " someone killed them"said rock "and i will find out" the headmaster got up and lead rock to his room and yuki stood up and went to be "b-bmp b-bmp b-bmp i know that kid from somewhere but where from shit where the hell do i know him from" said zero holding his head then he went in his room and fell asleep.

the next day

'WAKE UP, YUKI, KIRYU,AND ROCK!" suddenly the headmaster stopped because they were already ready to go standing right in front of him everyone walked out the door and went to school they stood in the hallway and waited "Hi yuri" said yuki running over to talk to her zero walked into the class and there was noone in there so he just sat and waited.

"who that" yuri asked yuki "oh thats my brother the headmaster adopted him so now he will be attending day and night class" said yuki and all of the other girls who were fans of the night class were listening they looked at rock and fell in love with him he had yellow hair, brown eyes, black tainttop, red sleeve jacket and white on the front of it, and he had black leather pants, and black shoes.

"why is he out of uniform" yuri asked yuki "o he told the headmaster hell wear it tommorow but he'll wear his night class one today" explained yuki "also hes in the diciplinary commetee


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2:terry

Rock woke up and looked around zero was gone and then he looked at his clock he wasn't late for school but he sure didn't want to. he got up and went to the headmaster's bathroom to take a shower he stood in the shower for at least 45 minutes and got out he knew that today something unexpected was going to happen he just wants to be prepared.

he got out of the shower he dried off then he put on his clothes and his uniform and went to eat. "hi rock" said the headmaster in a sing song voice "are you going to eat here or at school?" he asked rock looked at him and smiled "i'll eat here" said rock "alredy made your plate" said the headmaster dancing his plate over to the table

his plate had five strips of bacon with 3 pancakes some scrambled eggs and the headmaster set some orange juice next to him "thanks headmaster" said rock "you can call me pop or dad if you want" the headmaster blushed "no i'm ok" said rock with an ill look on his face he began to eat he started at the bacon "this is actually good!" said rock as he began scarfing it down "it is good if I do say so myself and what do you mean by actually" said the headmaster with a low look on his face.

"O umm yuki and zero said that your cooking really isn't that perfect" explained rock as he drunk his orange juice "O really" said the headmaster with a blank look rock got up from the table and left out to school he met up with yuki who was walking with yori "hey yuki"said rock yuki turned around and stared at him "why did you hug me in front of kaname do you want to die?" asked yuki putting her hands on her hips.

"I did that for a reason to see if he was a defensive wild vampire" said rock turning around and walking away "and besides you are my sister so i must keep you protected it shouldn't be that hard should it?" Yuki stared then walked over to yuri "rock is really stuck to this adoption thing he sees me as a sister" said yuki blushing and smiling rock was on his way to eat lunch he was almost to the school gate.

"power wave!" someone yelled a giant wave of energy came at rock rock jumped in the air and dodged it "terry!" yelled rock sitting on the tree branch "hey brother by adoption long time no see well im ready for you to be my little bitch again so cmon llet's blow this place and go home" said terry smileing "I'd rather burn in hell then stay with your crazy ass" said rock hoping of the tree in front of terry.

"I didn't give you a choice you little bitch" terry yelled punching rock in the face, rock flew back and landed on his feet "I have no intintion on fighting you but if that's wat you want then" rock charged at terry "rising tackle!!" rock hit terry directly in the face terry began to bleed from his lip "well I see that your a half breed that's been training over the year anyway we've adopted you and you ran off talking about finding whoever killed your parents thats so lame" laughed terry.

Rock then began to smile "your parents is extreamly retarted that's one reason why i ran away and another thing im not your bitch!" rock ran up on terry they both kicked at each other and they kept kicking blocking each others attacks "your no pushover" rock said to Terry, Terry's cell phone began to ring "looks like i have to go" said Terry as he ran away "That bastard will be back soon that's when i have to be prepared.

Rock continued to go eat lunch he went to a ramen shop and ordered some shio ramen he sat down and began to eat when he was done eating he lsat there thinking to himself he looked out the window and he saw a vampire with a little girl Rock knew that he had to do something he got up and walked out the ramen shop and followed the vampire towards the alley "so little girl" said the vampire baring his fangs "im going to gobble you up!" he yelled charging at her neck.

The little girl screamed then Rock put a gun to the vampire head "my my a level E I'll show you the rath of my guns ebony and ivory" "O a vamire hunter I'm so scared hahahaha your noin but a half breed just let me eat"said the vampire with the little girl in his grasp rock then kicked the vampire in the neck "I told you I will kill you...O fuck It" said rock then he blew the vampire"s head completly off the blood splatted on rock face the little girl ran away from the rock he stared at the dust remaines of the vampire.

**flashback**

"Rock as your father I know that your young and you know you and your moms a vampire but we are still hunters and I want you to be able to kill wild vampires" said Rock's father as he cried Rock's dad rub Rock's head "You'll understand why we have to do this ok" said Rock's father.

**end flash back**

Rock put his guns in his pockets and walked back towards home he saw Zero waiting for him in front of class "You do notice that your'e late right" said Zero smiling "I don't care" said Rock looking away Zero sensed something was wrong.

**night class**

kaname was laying down looking at files of rock "I just can't find anything who the fuck is this boy and why does he...ahhhhh"kaname smiled and then got up and went to talk to Ichijo but Ichijo had his own problems "where is it where is it where is it dammit I have to find it or Kaname-sama will kill me"said Ichijo paniking aido walked in to the room "Ichijo-san what the matter" said Aido smiling "Is this what your looking for" Aido had some kind of papers in his hand.

"Thanks Aido-kun" said Ichijo smiling"

**the next two chapters will be all about the night class and rock being in it Yuki and Zero will pay some part in it but night class is important! " ) ) )**


	3. Chapter 3

chapter 3:memories

Rock was lying in his bed sick he needed blood he took a deep breath and tried to get up "No you don't" said the headmaster putting Rock"s head back down "You 're going to night class only were Zero can watch you closely!". "OK headmaster, Zero and I are last of a dying breed right?" Rock ask falling asleep, the head master smiled and Rock fell asleep. Then Rock's dream he had a flash back he was walking down an endless path with his mom and dad he was 5 years old his parent looked down and smiled at he looked back up his eyes widen to the horrible sight, his parent were headless and blood was spurting through their head.

Rock shot up gasping it was night time he put some blood tablets in the water next to him and gulped it down. Rock took a shower brushed his fangs and brushed his hair back he walked over to his computer table and put on his uniform. "HELLO" Rock yelled down the stairs no one answered "Guess they all left" he thought to himself he walked outside and noticed a girl staring at him she was wearing the night class uniform with long black hair that stopped at her shoulders in a curly ponytail.

"Hello" she said blushing "Hello" Rock forced out "Tonight's a thunder storm we are playing baseball coming?" Rock stared at her fangs as she smiled he came to the conclusion he was in love with this the vampires gathered up and went to the field Kaname walked slowly out to the field with Aido and Kain next to him "Today will be a great game 5 on 5 Ichijo and I shall be captain" Kaname explained. Rock caught Kaname's eye they stared for a moment "OK Kaname sama I'll start first I will take Rock" said Ichijo smiling "Aido" said kaname "Kain" "Ruka" "Maria" "Blanca".

Rock looked at Blanca she looked back smiling you take first base Blanca the thunder struck the earth that's when Ichijo threw a pitch so fast it nearly broke the sound barrier. Kaname hit the ball with a perfect swing it went nearly out of the school "it's a home run" Rock said dissapointed "Blanca is very fast" Ichijo said Blanca charged after the ball at blinding fast speed she caught it and threw it to home plate he made it before he was touched. Ichijos team struck Kaname's team out.

Rock was at bat he saw Kaname pitch the oitch made the ball have a red aura round it Rock swung and hit the ball extreamly hard but he didn't run. He saw another flash back of him playing baseball with his clan and they were all telling him to run he blinked and the all had no eyes in their sockets and blood was running out of them, he snapped out of it and looked around his teamates were screaming run he ran but Ruka was on his tail so he slid to first base and was safe. Rock shook his head trying to get those images out if his head When he heard the ball get hit he ran but Aiodo jumped and cought the ball for a direct out Rock hurried back to first but it was too late he was out.

"Yes a double play" Aido taunted Rock looked at his team while walking Blanca looked at him then across the field she saw her sister canon (can-nown). She hadshort blue hair that was spikey at the end she wore the day class uniform with a blue pendant around her neck she had blue eyes and she was gorgeous to all day class boys. They stared at each other while Ichijo was up to bat kaname threw the ball and Ichijo hit right into kaname's hands "You're out" Kaname joked with Ichijo.

The game ended Kaname 69, Ichijo 67 Blanca walked over to Canon "What are you doing here?" she said angrily to her "What I can't visit my vampire sister" she said sarcasticlly "Look I know why you're here you stay away from Rock you here me!?" Blanca said grabbing her sisters arm. Canon moved close to Blanca's ear "Tee hee OK" Canon said laughing she walked away screwing her face at her sister Blanca looked at Rock who was talking with Ichijo "I thinked Kaname knows something about my family that I don't but he won't tell me" Rock said glaring at Kaname who was glaring back.

"Well mabey you should confront him about it" said Ichijo smiling Rock glared at him not convenced "Don't glare at me" Ichijo thought to himself Rock walked off "He had another flash back but this was about Terry they were 12 he and Rck was walking down a road together then thick fog covered them and Terry dissapered without coming back Rock ran home to tell everyone but he came home to a slaughtered family and friends the whole clan was gone (This was a true flash back) Rock snapped out of it and began to walk home.

**Headmaster's office  
"**So you want to join the day class of the school" the headmaster said to the teenager "If it's know trouble" the teen said "You also know Rock well then ok your in" the headmaster said smiling "He's going to die when he see's me" Terry said lifting up his hat.


	4. Chapter 4

Vampire Knight Part 4

The End Begins Part 1

Rock saw Yuki as he began walking towards the headmaster's office he noticed Yuki was lost in a daze. He approached her slowly thinking of what to say. "What's wrong Yuki?" Rock said approaching her slowly approaching he came to a stop Yuki slowly turned her head and pounced on Rock and began choking him. She was growling, her eyes became bloodshot red like she was turning into a demon. "Yuki what the hell are you doing get off me!!" Rock rolled them both over till she was on the bottom of him he was holding her by her wrist keeping her pinned down.

Kaname turned the corner he saw Yuki being pinned down by Rock. Kaname's fangs began to bear, "Yuki what is wrong with you" Rock said breathing hard she didn't respond"Did you not hear ne what's wro—"before Rock finished his sentence he was lifted in the air by Kaname's fist. Blood splatter out of Rock's mouth Rock hit the wall before he fell Kaname held him by his throat "What are were you doing to here?" Kaname said looking at him deeply in his eyes. "ka-chick" "Drop him Kuran now" said Zero angrily "humph" Kaname squeezed tighter then he dropped him Rock wheezed when he hit the floor. Kaname lifted up Yuki who was paralyzed not talking or moving "What's wrong with her" Rock asked rubbing his thought "she's hallucinating" the headmaster said coming from around the corner.

"So we're going to let her rest a bit" the headmaster said going back into the house Kaname headed back towards the moon dorm Zero went toward the sun dorm Rock was left standing there alone still rubbing his throat. Canon came from out of the dark "you know night class is starting right?" she said smiling Rock was still rubbing his throat and he smiled back. "You want me to walk you right?" Rock said, still rubbing his throat "Kaname-sama has extra ordinary abilities let me rub your neck" Canon reached out her hand and moved his out of the way. Her hand began to glow brilliantly a light blue color "Wow didn't think you were a doctor" Rock said smiling at her, she removed her hand and grabbed his and they began to walk to class together.

They both walked into the classroom the room was empty except the teacher and a student sitting all the way at the top Canon and Rock sat next to the student " Were is everyone?" Rock asked looking around "You three are very early." the teacher said showing his fangs. Rock looked at the guy next to him then looked back down the classroom was full of the night class students "you know being a half vampire is hard" Rock whispered to Canon "Oh I never knew you were a half vampire" she said looking bewildered "Oh could've sworn you knew." Rock said looking confused.

"Excuse me, student way in the back with the book I his face" the teacher shouted pointing at the student "Your aren't you" he said dropping his finger "Yes I am but you can call me Terry Mr. Beasley." Rock's eyes widen and he slowly turned his head to the left "Hello Rock you surprised to see me, your face looks like you've seen a ghost" Terry aid to him with a sarcastic smile "You are going to die here Terry" Rock said gritting his teeth "I'm a vampire now dude I'll just enjoy the ride"

_**Sorry this chapter took so long I did a lot of moving schoolwork my job and my girlfriend I have 2 keep her happy so sorry all my fans of my story give me some recommendations that'd be great thanx**_


End file.
